


the Rigsbys Find Out

by Browneyesparker



Series: Finding Out [1]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Romance, Secret Relationships, people find out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browneyesparker/pseuds/Browneyesparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Van Pelt, Rigsby and Ben find out that Jane and Lisbon are together. AU. Post-Bluebird. Spoilers for 6x22. Safe for the kiddos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the Rigsbys Find Out

.  
“I’m worried about Jane,” Wayne Rigsby confessed to his wife Grace Van Pelt.

Van Pelt frowned. “Why are you worried about him?”

“The last time I talked to Cho, he told me that Lisbon was thinking about moving to Washington DC. . . with another man,” Rigsby answered.

“Is that all?” Van Pelt said, laughing lightly. “I talked to Lisbon when I called to thank her for Ben’s birthday present last week and she told me that she’d decided to stay in Texas after all and that she’d broken up with Marcus.”

“Did she say anything else?” Rigsby asked with interest.

“Nope.”

“Ha! Neither did Cho and I just talked to him yesterday. Granted, he didn’t tell me that Lisbon had decided to stay in Texas instead of going to Washington DC either.”

“There’s something weird going on,” Van Pelt told her husband.

“There is?” Rigsby asked, frowning.

“Yes. We were detectives at one point, let’s put our skills to good use!”

“There isn’t anything going on,” Rigsby said cautiously.

“Oh really? She was going to Washington DC one day with another man and the she’s staying in Texas the next? How are you not going crazy right now not knowing why!?” Van Pelt asked. 

“If you’re so curious then call her,” Rigsby said. “But even if there is anything going on, do you think Lisbon will tell you about it? You know how closed-mouth the boss can be about her personal life.”

Van Pelt made a face at him as she whipped her cell phone out and pressed the speed dial she had reserved for her boss. It rang a total of three times before Lisbon answered it, she switched it over to speaker phone and smirked at Rigsby.

“Hey Boss, it’s me!”

“Hello Grace,” Lisbon said. “I told you not to call me boss anymore, we don’t work together. Remember?”

“Right, right! Old habits and everything,” Van Pelt said. “Anyways, I was calling to check in. You know, since it’s been a week since we last talked.”

“I know how long it’s been since we last talked,” Lisbon answered, a hint of amusement in her voice. “So, why are you calling me this week? Are you pregnant again?”

Van Pelt blanched. “Excuse me?”

Rigsby snickered. 

“Are you pregnant again?” Lisbon repeated, slower this time.

“No!” Van Pelt replied adamantly. “I was calling to ask about you.”

“You wanted to know if I’m pregnant?” Lisbon asked.

“No! Oh my gosh, you are becoming more and more like Jane everytime we talk!” Van Pelt groused. 

“You’re just calling to be nosy, I can tell without even looking at you.”

Van Pelt sighed inaudibly and switched the phone to her other hand. “Okay, so I am calling to be nosy. I have a question. Actually, Rigsby and I were just having a debate. He says nothing happened and I think something did. Why are you still in Texas and not in Washington DC with your boyfriend?”

Lisbon released a long breath while Rigsby and Van Pelt drew collectively drew theirs. 

“Something happened,” she finally answered.

“Ha!” Van Pelt said quietly to Rigsby. “Told you so!”

Rigsby made a face at her and cleared his throat. “Boss? What happened?” he asked hopefully.

There was silence on the other end and Van Pelt almost thought Lisbon had hung up on them. But a few seconds later, somebody had joined her on the other end of the line.

“Hey guys!”

Van Pelt and Rigsby looked at each other, their faces lighting up with excitement as it registered who was talking to them.

“Jane!” They chorused together.

“Did you tell her!?” Rigsby asked like a little boy who’d found out Santa Claus was indeed the real deal. 

“Nobody here knows,” Lisbon warned. “Not even Cho, so we would appreciate it if you kept it to yourself for now.”

“Sure, sure!” Rigsby answered enthusiastically.

“We’re serious Rigs,” Lisbon said. “We’re keeping it between the two of us right now. So, do not go and tell anybody. Not even Cho.”

“I promise!” Rigsby replied loudly. 

“So, how did he do it Boss?” Van Pelt asked.

“Guys, I’m not your boss!” 

“Right! Right!” Van Pelt answered. “So, how did he do it Lisbon?”

Rigsby chuckled. “I bet he broke a law or two,” he said jokingly.

When there wasn’t a reply on the other end, his eyes widened and he looked at Van Pelt in shock.

“I didn’t break any laws!” Jane said. “I just didn’t have my FBI identification when I stopped the plane.”

“You stopped a plane!?” Rigsby asked, laughing. “Geez Jane, how many romantic comedies have you been watching lately!?”

Van Pelt sighed. “That is so romantic! What did you tell her that made her stay?” 

“He told me the truth,” Lisbon told her. 

“That I couldn’t imagine getting up every day knowing I wasn’t going to see her and that I love her,” Jane answered.

Both Rigsby and Van Pelt started to fangirl like teenagers at a Twilight premiere. 

“This is way better than fiction!” Rigsby crowded.

“I’m so happy for the both of you!” Van Pelt said over him. “Finally! You don’t know how long we’ve wanted the two of you to be together!”

“Oh, we have an idea,” Jane answered.

Van Pelt got the distinct impression he knew that they’d went as far as planning their wedding and picking out save the dates for them one night when they were really bored.

“What’s going on?” Ben asked, coming out of his bedroom and rubbing his eyes. “Is that Auntie Reese and Uncle Patrick?”

“Yes!” Van Pelt squealed. 

“Can I talk to them?” Ben asked as he put his glasses on, totally unaware of the fact that his surrogate aunt and uncle were calling together when they usually called separately. “Please!?” 

“Will you say hi to Ben for us really quick?” Rigsby asked them.

“Sure!” Lisbon answered.

“We can always spare a few minutes for Ben,” Jane added.

Van Pelt handed the cell phone over to him and he held it right up to his mouth. “Hi! It’s me!” he said. 

“Hey Ben!” Jane and Lisbon said together.

“Are you two finally together?” he asked.

Rigsby started to laugh helplessly.

“Now Ben, where would you get an idea like that?” Jane asked.

“Daddy and Grace,” Ben said simply. “I heard them talking about you guys one night. So, are you finally together or what?” 

“Yes,” Jane answered. “But you can’t tell anybody! Not Uncle Kimball, not. . .”

“Mom?” Ben asked, pushing his glasses up on his face. “When I see her the next time, I mean.”

“Probably not,” Lisbon replied.

“Okay. So, are you guys going to get married? Can I be your ringbearer?” 

“Hurry up and go back to bed,” Rigsby told him, a little embarrassed at how intrusive his son was being even though he’d been doing the same thing a few minutes ago.

“Never mind, daddy says I have to go back to bed. Just think about it, okay? You don’t have to answer right away.”

“Okay,” Jane said. “Goodnight Ben.”

“Goodnight Uncle Patrick, goodnight Auntie Reese.”

“Love you Ben,” Lisbon said.

Ben handed the phone back to his stepmother and padded back to his bedroom.

“Sorry about that,” Rigsby said. 

“It’s fine,” Lisbon answered. “He’s a kid and most of the people he’s know that are together are married. It’s a perfectly natural question for him to ask. And before you can ask Grace, we are not engaged.”

Van Pelt grinned. “I wasn’t going to ask.”

“She was going to ask,” Jane whispered to Lisbon.

Van Pelt cleared her throat. “Well, I guess we better go now. It was nice talking to you again. Don’t worry, your secret is safe with us.”

“It better be,” Jane answered. “Or we’re never going to tell you a single thing ever again.”

“Okay, okay!” Rigsby said. “We’ll talk to you later. Goodbye Jane, goodbye Lisbon.”

“See,” Van Pelt answered when they had hung up. “I told you something had happened between them.”

“You didn’t say between them,” Rigsby said. “You said something happened, but if it makes it better you were right and I was wrong. Okay?”

Van Pelt smirked. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Rigsby said, pecking her on the lips. “Now how about we go to the kitchen and make an ice cream sundae to celebrate?”

Van Pelt rolled her eyes. “Any excuse to have a hot fudge sundaes, right?”

But she followed him into the kitchen anyways and helped him compose a hot fudge sundae, silently celebrating for her friends the whole time.

_The End_

.

**Author's Note:**

> This was born from the thought that Van Pelt and Rigsby, the biggest shippers next to Abbott probably haven’t found out that Jane and Lisbon together. AngryLittlePrincess demanded a write a scene where they did. So, this was born. I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are always welcome!


End file.
